Yu-Gi-Oh! - Episode 112
"Merger of the Big Five, Part 2", known as "The Targeted Jonouchi - Teamwork Play toward Victory" in the Japanese version, is the one hundred and twelfth episode of the [[Yu-Gi-Oh! (anime)|''Yu-Gi-Oh!]] anime. It first aired in Japan on June 25, 2002 and in the United States on January 24, 2004. Summary The duel between Yami Yugi and Joey against The Big Five - dueling from within Tristan's body - continues. Johnson has taken over from Crump, and starts his first turn by activating the ability of his Deck Master, Judge Man - Clear The Courtroom -; paying 1000 Life Points in order to destroy all monsters on Yami Yugi and Joey's side of the field and inflict 500 points of damage for each monster destroyed via the effect. Meanwhile, Kaiba searching for Noah holding his little brother, Mokuba captive, stumbles across a virtual copy of his soon to be developed theme park, Kaiba Land, Kaiba is confused to see how Noah was able to digitize it exactly the way he had planned and designed it, as he had not shown any of the blue prints to anyone outside of the company and construction for the theme park wasn't scheduled to begin for another four years. With both Yami Yugi and Joey now defenseless, Johnson plays Hysteric Angel and attacks Joey directly and then sacrifices Hysteric Angel, using the special ability of Catapult Turtle, to inflict half of her attack points to Joey's life points. With two strikes in a row from Johnson, Joey is almost out of life points. Johnson confirms his strategy; to wipe out Joey, the weakest player, first before focusing attention on defeating Yami Yugi. Johnson then sets a card and activates a magic card, Altar of Mist, which will allow him to add any Ritual magic card of his choice from his deck to his hand in three turns time, enabling him to summon a very powerful Ritual monster. Joey makes his next turn, summoning Rocket Warrior and increasing its attack points by decreasing the attack points of his Deck Master, Flame Swordsman (via its Deck Master ability) to raise Rocket Warrior's attack points higher than Catapult Turtle, allowing it to be destroyed by the latter; thus, preventing Johnson from sacrificing anymore monsters to inflict damage to Joey or Yami Yugi's life points. After Joey destroys Catapult Turtle, Johnson counters with Revenge Sacrifice allowing him to sacrifice Joey's Rocket Warrior and summon a monster of his choice on his side of the field to take its place, thereby leaving Joey defenseless once again. Johnson summons Machine King, by sacrificing Rocket Warrior with the effect of Revenge Sacrifice. With Yami Yugi's turn up next, Joey advises for Yami Yugi to avenge him. Yami Yugi looks at his hand, desiring to summon Des Volstgalph, but due to it being a Level 6, he is unable to summon it without sacrificing another monster and as Johnson removed all of Yami Yugi and Joey's monsters from the field with Judge Man's deck master ability, he has no monsters on the field. Fortunately though, he draws The Rock Spirit, so by removing from play one Earth monster from his graveyard he can special summon it; thus, allowing him to sacrifice it to summon Des Volstgalph. He chooses to remove Buster Blader, which he was forced to send to the graveyard earlier during the duel after playing Card Destruction to force Crump to discard his field magic card, A Legendary Ocean. After special summoning The Rock Spirit by removing his Buster Blader from play, Yami Yugi sacrifices it to summon Des Volstgalph. Joey is immediately confused about Yami Yugi's choice of monster as it is weaker than Machine King and placed in attack mode. Yami Yugi then concludes his turn by playing Mirror Force face-down. Johnson is straight away confused and shocked with Yami Yugi's obvious move. As is Joey, who gets the feeling that Johnson is onto Yugi. He tries to warn Yugi with body language and mumbling, only giving it away even more. Duke, Serenity, Tea and Tristan in the form of a robot monkey are confused too, knowing Yugi wouldn't usually display such as amateur move. Eager for his chance at a shot, before Johnson can make the next turn, Nezbitt, former engineer and chief technical officer of KaibaCorp, pushes past him and takes over, and by doing so also changing the deck masters from Judge Man to Robotic Knight. Nezbitt well aware of Yami Yugi's obvious ammeter move, activates Heavy Storm to destroy Mirror Force; although Heavy Storm destroys all magic and trap cards on the field, including the ones on the side of the field of the player who activated the card, Altar of Mist isn't destroyed because due its special ability, once activated it remains on the field and cannot be destroyed by card effects. Once Yami Yugi's trap is exposed and destroyed, he claims that he was planning on reflecting the attack of Machine King back at Nezbitt. With Yami Yugi's trap now destroyed, Nezbitt - stupidly, without taking into account that Joey is defenseless and almost out of life points - orders his Machine King to destroy Des Volstgalph. Once the attack is launched, Yami Yugi reveals that Nezbitt played right into his hands. He wasn't planning on reflecting the attack back with Mirror Force, he played the trap so obviously on purpose, expecting The Big Five to use a magic card such as Heavy Storm (or Mystical Space Typhoon) to destroy it. Due to Des Volstgalph's special ability it gains 200 attack points with every magic card activated; when Nezbitt activated Heavy Storm it raised Des Volstgalph's attack points making it stronger than Machine King, thus, allowing Des Volstgalph to destroy it. Plus, with Des Volstgalph's second ability, Nezbitt loses an extra 500 attack points, following the destroying of his monster in battle by the latter. Nezbitt was obviously unaware of Des Volstgalph's special ability, otherwise he wouldn't have attacked it or would have attacked Joey instead. Leichter on the other hand, was aware and tried to warn Nezbitt before attacking. Duke then realizes that Yami Yugi purposely displayed an ammeter move to law The Big Five away from Joey, who was defenseless and down to 300 life points; thus, had they attacked him he would have lost the duel (Leichter too figured out Yami Yugi's strategy and snapped at Nezbitt from inside Tristan about his foolish mistake). As the gang compliment Yami Yugi on successfully fooling Nezbitt into attacking him instead Joey, Yami Yugi then compliments Joey on his "acting", assuming that Joey was aware of his strategy and was playing along to make it more convincing. As the gang compliment Joey on his "acting", Joey is confused but plays along; thus, obviously implying that he wasn't acting at all. Nezbitt then swears to his opponents that a plan like that won't work again. Leicther then plans on taking over Tristan's body next to fulfil Johnson's original strategy - taking Joey out first before concentrating on defeating Yami Yugi. With Nezbitt now defenseless Joey is eager to attack him directly but unfortunately draws Panther Warrior who cannot attack without a sacrifice being made first. With no other monsters in his hand, Joey has no choice but summon Panther Warrior in defense mode, otherwise his life points would have been wide open to an attack. In hindsight, he could have moved his deck master, Flame Swordsman to the field and attacked Nezbitt's life points directly, but by doing so Flame Swordsman would have then be exposed, allowing The Big Five to attack it with one of their monsters and by destroying Flame Swordsman Joey would lose the duel automatically in accordance with the Deck Master rules. Joey then concludes by playing a face down; Drop Off, planning to activate it during The Big Five's next draw phase, forcing them to discard the card they draw. Yami Yugi then makes his move, he attacks Nezbitt directly with Des Volstgalph and summons Big Shield Gardna in defence to protect himself. Menawhile, Kaiba still looking for Mokuba and Noah in the virtual copy of Kaiba Land, stumbles across a movie projector which present to him home footage of Noah as a kid with Kaiba's stepfather, Gozaburo Kaiba. However, despite the evidence he is still not convinced that Noah is Gozaburo's son and believes the footage to be fake, but is shocked when he sees and hears through the footage that Noah was in some kind of accident, hinted by Gozaburo stating his promise to a unknown woman - presumably his wife and Noah's mother - to save Noah. Kaiba is then slightly convinced and realizes that if the footage is real something defeating must have happened to Noah before he and Mokuba were adopted by Gozaburo. He wonders why Noah would want him to know all the information about his past. Kaiba suspects that someone else is behind the situation, even though Noah was the one who lawed Kaiba's air craft to the situation in the first place. Leichter, the former right hand man of Gozaburo and later Kaiba himself, then takes control and confirms that he will be in control for the remainder of the duel. He then starts his turn with his draws which activates Joey's trap, Drop Off, forcing him to discard the card he drew. However, Joey's trap is destroyed to his surprise as Leichter's deck master is reviled to be Jinzo (taking over as deck master in the place of Robotic Knight), whose deck master ability destroys all trap cards of the opponent and prevents the activation of any for the entire duel, so long as Jinzo remains the deck master. Leichter begins his first turn in control of Tristan's body by activating Pot of Greed, allowing him to draw two cards; Sebek's Blessing and Gravity Bind, this in turn increases Des Volstgalph's attack points as a magic card has been activated. Leichter then confirms that he's going to destroy Yami Yugi's Des Volstgalph and summons Injection Fairy Lily. Joey then mocks Leichter on his plan pointing out that Injection Fairy Lily only has 400 attack points, implying that he forgot about her special ability of which he observed when watching Leichter's duel with Kaiba. Yami Yugi, however, does remember the special ability of Leichter's monster and tells his best friend that "looks can be deceiving". Leichter then sacrifices 2000 life points to activate Injection Fairy Lily's special ability; increasing her attack points by 3000 until the end of the battle phase in which the effect was activated, making her stronger than Des Volstgalph and enabling her to destroy it. After watching his Des Volstgalph get destroyed by Injection Fairy Lily, Yami Yugi points out to Leichter that the special ability of Injection Fairy Lily cost him more life points than how much Yami Yugi lost when his monster was destroyed. However, Leichter then reveals that he was prepared to restore his life points afterwards, as he activates Sebek's blessing increasing his life points by the same amount of life points Yami Yugi lost in the damage calculation of the differences in attack points between Injection Fairy Lily and Des Volstgalph. Leichter concludes by playing Gravity Bind face-down to prevent Yami Yugi and Joey from attacking with any monster Level 4 or higher; possibly concerned that either Joey or Yami Yugi will attempt a double attack on his Injection Fairy Lily just as Kaiba did with Spirit Ryu and Twin-Headed Behemoth when he faced Leichter. As Joey's turn begins, Leichter reveals Gravity Bind, now every monster, a part from Injection Fairy Lily (as she is a Level 3) cannot attack so long as Gravity Bind remains in effect. Joey is confused and states that as Gravity Bind is a trap it should be destroyed due to Jinzo's special ability, however Leichter reveals the contrast between Jinzo's normal special ability and deck master ability; while Jinzo's normal ability destroys every trap on the field, including his master's, the deck master ability only destroys the opponent's traps, meaning Leichter can activate any trap cards he pleases while Yami Yugi and Joey are forbidden to use any, giving Leichter an unfair advantage over his opponents. Joey was not aware of the contrast between the special ability and deck master ability, even though he watched Leichter's duel with Kaiba and observed Solemn Wishes and Life Absorbing Machine in play and the activation of Imperial Order. Joey draws his own Jinzo and sacrifices Panther Warrior to summon him and destroy Gravity Bind, via Jinzo's special ability, giving Leichter a taste of his own medicine. Over the moon with his move, Leichter tells Joey not to celebrate so soon, reminding him that with the special ability of Injection Fairy Lily he can raise her attack points by 3000, by sacrificing 2000 life points; thus, making her stronger than Joey's Jinzo and enabling her to destroy him and wiping Joey's remaining life points out, causing him to lose the duel. Yami Yugi, aware of one of Injection Fairy Lily's weaknesses, hints Joey, stating that attack points aren't everything (due to Tag Team Rules, Yami Yugi and Joey aren't allowed to discuss their strategies with each other or give each other advice on what to play, meaning they have to assume each other's moves as a way to cooperate with them). Joey then works out one of Injection Fairy Lily's weaknesses; although her attack points can be increased her defence points can't, meaning if she's in defence mode she's exposed. Therefore, Joey activates Block Attack to switch Injection Fairy Lily to defence mode. As Joey's Jinzo destroyed Gravity Bind monsters with higher levels than 3 can now attack; thus, Jinzo is able to destroy Injection Fairy Lily. Once Joey's Jinzo destroys Leichter's Injection Fairy Lily, he ends his turn. Yami Yugi then summons Dark Magician Girl by sacrificing Big Shield Gardna and attacks Leichter's life points directly. Whilst busy focusing on The Big Five's other cards, Yami Yugi and Joey forgot about Altar of Mister, which Johnson played three turns ago, now allowing Leichter to add any Ritual magic card he wants to his hand. Leichter then draws and is very impressed with his draw, he tells Yami Yugi and Joey that he has drawn The Big Five's most powerful monster and with the monster in question their victory is assured. Deck Masters * 'Yami Yugi: "Dark Magician" * '''Joey Wheeler: "Flame Swordsman" * The Big Five: "Judge Man", "Robotic Knight" and "Jinzo" Featured Duel: Yami Yugi + Joey Wheeler vs. The Big Five, Part 2 Duel continued from previous episode. Yami Yugi and Joey still have 4000 Life Points remaining. Yami Yugi controls "Kuriboh" (300/200) and "Mystical Elf" in Defense Position. Joey controls "Alligator's Sword" (2000/1200) and "Cyber Harpie" (1800/1300) in Attack Position and "Kunai with Chain" (equipped to "Alligator's Sword"). The Big Five have 8000 Life Points remaining and control "Catapult Turtle" (1200/2000) in Defense Position. Turn 10: The Big Five (Johnson) Johnson has just taken over for Crump. As The Big Five switched their Deck Master, the ATK of "Catapult Turtle" decreases ("Catapult Turtle": 1200 → 1000/2000). Johnson draws. He then activates the Deck Master ability of "Judge Man" to pay 1000 Life Points (The Big Five 8000 → 7000), destroy all monsters that Yami Yugi and Joey control, and inflict 500 damage to them for each of their destroyed monsters (Yami Yugi 4000 → 3000; Joey 4000 → 3000). Johnson then Normal Summons "Hysteric Angel" (1800/600) in Attack Position. "Hysteric Angel" attacks Joey directly (Joey 3000 → 1200). Johnson then activates the effect of "Catapult Turtle" to Tribute "Hysteric Angel" and inflict damage to Joey equal to half of the ATK of "Hysteric Angel" (Joey 1200 → 300). Johnson then Sets a card and activates "Altar of Mist". This card can't be destroyed by card effects. Also on Johnson's 3rd Standby Phase after the activation of "Altar of Mist", he can add a Ritual Magic Card or Ritual Monster from his Deck to his hand. Turn 11: Joey Joey draws "Rocket Warrior" and subsequently Normal Summons it (1500/1300) in Attack Position. He then activates the Deck Master ability of "Flame Swordsman" to decrease the latter's ATK by 1000 and increase the ATK of "Rocket Warrior" by the same amount amount ("Flame Swordsman": 1800 → 800/1600; "Rocket Warrior": 1500 → 2500/1300). "Rocket Warrior" then attacks and destroys "Catapult Turtle". Johnson then activates his face-down "Revenge Sacrifice" to Tribute "Rocket Warrior" and Special Summon "Machine King" (2200/2000) in Attack Position. Due to the effect of "Machine King", it gains 100 ATK for each Machine-Type monster on the field. There is currently one ("Machine King": 2200 → 2300/2000) Turn 12: Yami Yugi Yami Yugi's hand contains "Black Luster Ritual", "Mirror Force", "Polymerization", and "Des Volstgalph". Yami Yugi draws "The Rock Spirit". He then removes from play "Buster Blader" from his Graveyard in order to Special Summon "The Rock Spirit" (1700/1000) in Attack Position via its own effect. Yami Yugi then Tributes "The Rock Spirit" to Tribute Summon "Des Volstgalph" (2200/1700) in Attack Position. Yami Yugi then sets a card. Turn 13: The Big Five (Nezbitt) At this point, Nezbitt takes over for Johnson. Nezbitt draws. He then activates "Heavy Storm" to destroy all Magic and Trap Cards on the field which includes Yami Yugi's face-down card, "Mirror Force" ("Altar of Mist" is not destroyed by "Heavy Storm" as mentioned above). Since Nezbitt activated a Magic Card, the second effect of "Des Volstgalph" activates, increasing its ATK by 200 until the end of the turn ("Des Volstgalph": 2200 → 2400/1700), however Nezbitt doesn't notice this yet. "Machine King" attacks "Des Volstgalph", but Yami Yugi reveals at this point that "Des Volstgalph" gained 200 more ATK when Nezbitt activated "Heavy Storm". "Des Volstgalph" destroys "Machine King" (The Big Five 7000 → 6900). Since "Des Volstgalph" destroyed a monster in battle and sent it to the Graveyard, its effect activates; inflicting 500 damage to The Big Five (The Big Five 6900 → 6400). During the End Phase, the second effect of "Des Volstgalph" expires ("Des Volstgalph": 2400 → 2200/1700). Turn 14: Joey Joey draws "Panther Warrior" and subsequently Normal Summons it (2000/1600) in Defense Position. He then sets a card ("Drop Off"). Turn 15: Yami Yugi Yami Yugi draws. "Des Volstgalph" attacks Nezbitt directly (The Big Five 6400 → 4200) Yami Yugi then Normal Summons "Big Shield Gardna" (100/2600) in Defense Position. Turn 16: The Big Five (Leichter) At this point, Leichter takes over for Nezbitt, and for the rest of the duel. Leichter draws "Pot of Greed", but Joey activates his face-down "Drop Off" to make Leichter discard the card he just drew, however the Deck Master ability of Leichter's Deck Master "Jinzo" immediately negates Joey's Trap Card and destroys it. Leichter then activates "Pot of Greed" to draw two cards ("Gravity Bind" and "Sebek's Blessing"). The second effect of "Des Volstgalph" activates ("Des Volstgalph": 2200 → 2400/1700). Leichter then Normal Summons "Injection Fairy Lily" (400/1500) in Attack Position. "Injection Fairy Lily" attacks "Des Volstgalph". Leichter then activates the effect of "Injection Fairy Lily" to pay 2000 Life Points (The Big Five 4200 → 2200) and increase the ATK of "Injection Fairy Lily" by 3000 during damage calculation only ("Injection Fairy Lily": 400 → 3400/1500). "Injection Fairy Lily" destroys "Des Volstgalph" (Yami Yugi 3000 → 2000). After damage calculation, the effect of "Injection Fairy Lily" expires ("Injection Fairy Lily": 3400 → 400/1500). Leichter then activates "Sebek's Blessing" to increase his Life Points by the Battle Damage that Yami Yugi took from this battle (The Big Five 2200 → 3200). Leichter then sets a card. Turn 17: Joey Joey's hand contains "Block Attack", "Knight's Title", and "Gamble". Joey draws "Jinzo". Leichter then activates his face-down "Gravity Bind". Now Level 4 or higher monsters can't attack. Joey then Tributes "Panther Warrior" to Tribute Summon his own copy of "Jinzo" (2400/1500) in Attack Position. Due to the effect of Joey's "Jinzo", "Gravity Bind" is destroyed. Joey then activates "Block Attack" to switch "Injection Fairy Lily" to Defense Position. Joey's "Jinzo" then attacks and destroys "Injection Fairy Lily". Turn 18: Yami Yugi Yami Yugi draws "Dark Magician Girl". He then Tributes "Big Shield Gardna" to Tribute Summon "Dark Magician Girl" (2000/1700) in Attack Position. "Dark Magician Girl" attacks Leichter directly (The Big Five 3200 → 1200). Turn 19: The Big Five (Leichter) Leichter draws "Five-Headed Dragon". Duel concludes next episode. Differences in adaptions * A shot of the eye beam of "Hysteric Angel" hitting Joey is removed from the dub. ** Also, when "Hysteric Angel" is Tributed for the effect of "Catapult Turtle" in the original, she kicks Joey. This is removed from the dub. * When Kaiba switched the projector on, the countdown of the film is removed. * Again, the giant hypodermic needle that "Injection Fairy Lily" uses is changed into a rocket in the dub, and a shot of her needle filling up is removed. The background of the card when "Injection Fairy Lily" is summoned is altered to remove the needles with angel wings. * "Injection Fairy Lily's" weapon stabbing "Des Volstgalph" is obscured from the dub. * When "Dark Magician Girl" attacked Leichter directly, it went past him rather than through him. * The scene where Leichter calls Joey a foolish kid and Joey being angered by the response is removed from dub. * In the Japanese version, the woman carrying a picture of Noah in the movie projection wore a veil. This is removed from the dub. Mistakes * In the dub, "Hysteric Fairy" was named "Hysteric Angel," which was the Japanese name of that card. ** Additionally to the above mistake, "Hysteric Fairy" still has her angel halo, which, normally, was to be edited out. * Yami Yugi used "Card Destruction" in the previous episode to discard his entire hand, which contained "Black Luster Ritual". However, he is shown to have "Black Luster Ritual" in his hand still. ** It could be that he simply drew another "Black Luster Ritual" card, but it is unlikely for Yami Yugi to carry more than one of those cards in his deck. * When Yami Yugi Tributed "Big Shield Gardna" in order to Tribute Summon "Dark Magician Girl," the former monster remained on the field. * When "Machine King" is attacking, it is displayed as Life Points instead of ATK. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Notes